Project: Mermaid
by FOURshades
Summary: The story format has been revised and updated. Now 3 chapters long, might be boring at the start but it picks up in the 3rd. About someone who woke up and can't remember who they are. The horrors of his past come back to him
1. But am I still dreaming?

**Project: Mermaid  
  
-I have awoken, but am I still dreaming?-**  
  
The sound of the last bullet tearing though my flesh caught me off guard. I fell to my knees screaming in pain. He just laid there laughing, blood spewing out of his mouth with each exhale. I bent over, placed my hands over my chest, and smiled. My blood felt warm. I could hear my friends running towards me from behind, the pitter-patter of there feet sounded so distant. I closed my eyes and began to think back to the events that took place, and the faces I saw that lead up to this moment.

The first thing I remember was waking up to the face of a young man, with hazel eyes, chest nut brown hair. He said something to me, but his words are lost, I don't remember what he said. But it felt welcoming. I then closed my eyes again.

I woke up again, this time I was alone. I got up and looked at my surroundings. The walls were made from some kind of grey metal, the bed I was in looked like they converted a table into a bed, it had some blankets as padding beneath me. A light hung by its wire on the roof. Looking at it was hurting my eyes. I felt so weak. I had silver holes in my body, they were on my arms, legs, spine and a big on the base of my skull.

That same young man I saw before walked inside. He was wearing a grey shirt that looked like it was too big for him, and some dark grey pants. He was carrying a glass of water which he placed on my bed side table.

"We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up again" He said smiling.  
  
I just sat in my bed and kind of glared at him. I had no idea what was going on. And then I asked him  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Real".  
  
The Real? Where was I before?  
  
"Who am I?" The young man frowned and said  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." He then handed me the glass of water.  
  
I took it in my hands and took a mouthful.  
  
"My name is Lan" he said "Why don't you know who you are?"  
  
I looked down at the glass of water and tried to see my own reflection. It was no use I couldn't see anything, quietly I said  
  
"I can't remember anything, and I don't know why." 

I finished the water and Lan took it from my hands  
  
"I will bring you more water, and I will bring someone else you can talk to." He said with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
Not even giving me a chance to reply he was already out the door. I laid myself back down and then thought to myself, who am I? Why am I here? Where is here? The Real How can I know what is real when I didn't even know what was fake.

Lan came back, this time with a tall woman, with long brown hair, blue eyes. She had a serious look on her face. Lan placed the cup of water on my table and then stood behind the woman.  
  
"My name is Mono, your aboard the hovercraft Alchemist, I am the captain of this vessel." The woman spoke. "Lan has told me about your situation, I am sorry that you can't remember anything, but this is normal in some cases. You should have your memory back by the time we take you home" With that she walked out and left me alone with Lan.

We started to talk, he told me about the hovercraft we were in, how it works.  
  
"We use it to travel though these old tunnels in the earth left by the old human cities, you can go almost anywhere on earth but there is only one place you really want to be. And that is where we were headed. Zion, the humans last city."  
  
"Why is it the last?" I asked without knowing what will be the reply.  
  
His voice softened as he spoke  
  
"because we are still in a war with these intelligent machines, they..." he paused "You will find out later, I can't tell you yet."  
  
It was like some kind of nightmare, where have I woken up in? More importantly, who am I?

* * *

_Authors Notes: He has awakened. Read onto at least chapter 3 to get into some action. This is all just introductions._


	2. My new friends

**Project: Mermaid**  
  
**-My new friends-**

When I awoke the next day I felt strong. Strong enough to stand up and walk around my room. Behind me Lan came in to check on me. "I thought you would be up and about today, we are having breakfast in the mess, come join us you can meet everyone" came with a smile out of his mouth. I followed him down a cramped hallway to a room where the other crew members were eating.  
  
I sat down next to Lan, he placed a bowel of what looked like half raw eggs, but missing the yoke in front of me. It didn't taste all the bad. Lan then began to introduce me to everyone. First there as Fones, he was the operator, then Input and Cable, they were twin sisters although they didn't look the same, and apparently they were very skilled in the Matrix.

"So what is your name" Asked Cable.  
  
"He doesn't have a name yet, he doesn't remember it yet" Lan said.  
  
Cable stood up and said  
  
"I have an idea, let's give him a name".  
  
I feel like pet.  
  
"I already have an idea about what I want to be called... Leos" I said with my face hanging down into my bowel  
  
"I don't like it" said Input.  
  
Lan turned to her  
  
"He said he wants to be called Leos, and that is what we will call him." He is so protective of me, I have no idea why.  
  
They told me about there lives and what they are looking forward to do when they get back to there homes. I don't have anything to look forward too, except my memories.

* * *

_Authors Notes: More introductions. Some action in the next chapter._


	3. Zion

**Project: Mermaid**  
  
**-Zion-**  
  
A week pasted, my memory hasn't been recovered and we arrived at Zion, The city close to the centre of the earth, the only place warm left on this planet, I am sure you know how the story goes already. I do, they explained it all to me on the way here.

When we approached from the tunnels I saw this huge metal door, when we pasted though I could see these humans in these big robot suits, they were pointing giant machine guns at the door as we past though expecting something else to come though with us. We docked and got off the ship, some people came and helped. Along with those people came some doctors, they told me to come with them, following me was Lan.

As we walked though the streets of Zion, I noticed the peoples eyes, there eyes had mixed feelings, some full of hope, other full of fear. There were a rare few that had a look of anger. I felt as if it was towards me. The streets were made metal, the entire city was stung with lights. And you could always hear the machines, the situation is very ironic. A constant reminder of what there ancestors have done to them.

We arrived at Lans place after thirty minutes of walking and riding. I felt as if my legs were going to collapse. His place was only three rooms big. The kitchen, dining and lounge room were all together, he only had one bedroom and one bathroom. I was already beginning to like this. Who wouldn't want to live in a small cramped place with only one bed? I sighed to myself as I walked in and helped Lan with his bags.  
  
I went into the bathroom to wash my face. While I was turning on the tap I caught a glimpse of my face. I looked up and saw my bald head with some hair growing. And my eyes, they were a deep green colour. I do not remember this face.

My head began to hurt. I yelled and covered my head with my arm. I saw a flash's some peoples faces. Lan ran in and grabbed me. He stopped me from hurting myself. "What happened?" he asked. "I remember seeing you before.. Mono, Cable and Input aswell"  
  
Lans face looked shocked, he helped me sit on the lounge. I felt so exhausted. I thought about my visions. How could I know these people?  
  
"Will you be alight if I left you here for a while, I need to go and get some food for us." He said placing a book on the table in front of me. I nodded and picked up the book.  
"While you have nothing to do you could at least study our history, maybe you will remember something else." Lan said as he stepped outside. The door closed behind him.

The book was titled 'The Legend of Neo'. I sat there thinking, I knew that name from somewhere, but I didn't know exactly where. Could I be Neo? Or was he someone I used to know.

As I opened the book the door opened. Stepped inside was a tall man with brown hair. His clothes were tattered. 

"May I help you?" I asked him. He simply said  
  
"You..." in a husky voice.

"Me?" I replied not knowing what this man was on about. "Yes you... What are you doing here?" What am I doing here? That's what I like to know "What are you talking about?" I said. A slight smile came to his cracked lips.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" he said  
  
I placed the book down on the table in front of me  
  
"No, I don't. Do you know who I am?"  
  
He stepped a few paces towards me  
  
"Yes... Yes I do" I didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
I could sense some danger coming from this man. I stood up and got ready for what was coming.  
  
"I am going to help you remember" He said taking a small step backwards  
  
With that he lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. With my still weak body I was easily over powered.  
  
"You don't put up as much of a fight as you used too." He was on top of me, he had me pinned to the ground there was nothing I could do.  
  
"I am going to help you remember who... I... am." He leaned his face closer towards mine.  
  
"Take a good hard look at me, see past the flesh." Suddenly something came back to me, I didn't know what it was but I do remember seeing this man.  
  
"Yes, it is coming back to you isn't it." The stranger's body burst into fames, but they did not hurt me. The flames resembled somebody different to the man that walked into the room.  
  
"Who are you?!" I yelled as I tried to push him off me.  
  
"I am.. OOF!" 

The stranger was knocked off me by Lan.  
  
"Leos get behind me! I can handle this freak." With a punch from his left hand into the jaw of the stranger he was knocked out cold.  
  
"Are you ok Leos? He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head and then I felt my legs go weak and I collapsed on the floor.

All I remember is waking up in Lans bed with the book next to me.

* * *

_Authors Notes: There we go. A mysterious man. But how does he know Leos? You can already probably guess it. As for the name Project: Mermaid it will become clear in future chapters._


End file.
